Espers school : Le transfert
by Athoko
Summary: (résumer de la fic) Tsumiki se retrouve transférée dans une école pour espers (personnes possédant un pouvoir) Elle va visiter et découvrir ce lieu étrange et magique. Une grande propriété pour une école de grande renommée (mondiale) Entre amour, humour, magie, aventure, manipulation notre héroïne sortira indemne de cet endroit si particulier? Des races vont faire leur apparitions!


**_Ecole _ _Espers: transfert_**

* * *

(ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus écrit alors soyez indulgent envers l'orthographe)

Personnages de mangas : Hamatora – Art, Hajime

Vous allez vous mettre dans la peau de Tsumiki, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs détachés et nouvelle à l'école : Estushi.

Tsumiki visitait l'école en compagnie du délégué Hotaru dont la taille était petite pour son âge et les cheveux d'un bleu foncé hors-du-commun.

- Alors comme ça c'est toi la nouvelle ? demanda un garçon aux cheveux argentés et longs

- O…Oui c'est moi, répondit la jeune fille un peu déstabilisée.

- Enchanté chère demoiselle, je me prénomme Hayato, se présenta le gentleman en déposant un léger baiser sur la main de la frêle princesse.

- *tousse* hum hum… Bien et si tu nous laissais ? dit sèchement le délégué

- Hum et bien je pense que je vais vous accompagner ! répliqua malicieusement le loup aux yeux bleus

Les trois adolescents continuèrent leur route jusqu'aux bâtiments des dortoirs.

Là-bas, un homme et une jeune fille se disputaient à côté d'un massacre humain.

- C'est de l'art je vous dis ! cria furieusement la fille aux cheveux rouge sang avec des pointes violet sombre et des reflets noirs

- Non non et non tu les as tellement frappés qu'il y du sang partout ! réprimanda l'homme

- Mais regarder ! J'ai dessiné une belle rose avec leur sang et ça s'appelle de l'A-R-T ! s'écria la délinquante

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? C'est quoi ce massacre ? questionna Hotaru

- Bonjour monsieur Art. C'est le prof' d'art plastique, murmura Hayato à l'intention de Tsumiki

- Mademoiselle Athoko a voulu faire de l' « art » et à blessé ces jeunes gens d'Iwagari dans le but d'utiliser leur sang pour son dessin, essaya d'expliquer calmement le professeur.

Art et Hotaru commencèrent à réprimander Athoko tandis que Tsumiki et Hayato les regardait en silence.

Tout d'un coup, on entendit un gros boum, puis de la fumée jaune fluo sortir d'une fenêtre à l'étage.

- Ha il l'a refait, commenta la délinquante.

Un garçon balança la fiole d'où l'étrange fumée sortait par la fenêtre.

Au contact du sol le liquide se transforma en un immense monstre en pudding. Une petite fille qui devait être en 1ère année s'approcha du monstre avec une cuillère. J'étais très étonnée quand je l'ai vue manger l'énorme pudding devant moi.

- Tu vas devenir grosse si tu manges tout le temps et beaucoup comme tu le fait, taquina Art, regardes tu as des bourrelets

- M'sieur c'est indélicat ça, dit Athoko avec nonchalance.

- …Je vais faire un régime ! s'exclama la petite fille en regardant son ventre d'une mine boudeuse

- Art va t'aider Hajime, c'est ça faute donc il assume, ricana Athoko

- Heu…oui…oui bien sûr je vais t'aider…répondit le professeur déstabilisé, Et vous mademoiselle Wogatori je vous jure qu'il y aura des conséquences à vos actes, de plus je vous prie de m'appeler sensei ou monsieur Art compris ?

- Ouai ouai, pouffa la concernée

Après pas mal d'agitation, je me retrouvais dans ma chambre. La visite était terminée et j'avais fini de déballer et ranger mes affaires. Cette école à l'air amusante ! Tous les « habitants » de ce lieu ont un ou plusieurs pouvoirs ou encore une spécialité qualifiée assez haute pour pouvoir rentrer ici. Même les profs sont sélectionnés strictement. Pour ma part, j'ai reçu une lettre m'invitant à aller dans cette école. Je m'étais dit : « Pourquoi pas ça pourrait être amusant ! », surtout quand j'ai su qu'on était nourri-loger ! Pour moi qui ai perdu ma famille c'est une aubaine. Pas de loyer ou de nourriture à payer ! Concernant mon pouvoir, et bien disons que je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est. Voilà ma journée est finie dormons maintenant.


End file.
